penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Karus Rain Valxori'Adris
'Apperance' He is a autumn brown haired Feytouched Tiefling. His horns are like deer antlers that stick up straight and slightly slanted back. His tail is long and similar to a cows. He has Solid Sea green eyes and freckles across his face His skin tone a light grey hue. He stands at 5'11 holding a smile across his face. He wears light forest green cloak that wraps around his black and brown leather outfit. There is mud, and faded leafs that stain and show on the tattered end of his cloak from travel. He wears a wooden mask with only eye holes that are seen. His feet are wrapped in bandages down and into his boots. He has metal knee pads. A rapier shows on his waist and a dagger along the back of his belt. He has a large pack on his back and a staff in one hand that indicates he travels alot 'Backstory' Childhood Karus Rain Valxori'Adris was born in the Feywild. When he was just a babe, he was taken from the feywild and moved to the Material plane where he lived in Silvervine for Several years. As Karus got older and grew up with a mother and father who taught him the ways of they fey tieflings and a nomadic life.His fathers name was Illidan and his mother was named Alexis Valxori'Adris. While growing up he was branded and tattooed in the ways of his old tribe as tradition among his people. His father owned a mask business. Used during the variations of holidays for children and even adults to use. He trained to create different mask for the different occasions, not fully becoming a wood carver himself until the age of 12. One day,His father was murdered by an upcoming new business that seek to run him out of town. Karus was hidden in his fathers workshop when the men murdered him infront of his own eyes. One man he noticed out of all of them was a younger man, missing two fingers, and wore his own mask like a clown. Teenage Years After the death of his father, and unable to recreate the mask his father could make. Karus and his mother were forced to leave Silvervine. They headed west and toward Thor Lidor and Everwind. Finding time to recreate a home. Karus mother Remarried to a Human man named Trevor Borrock. He was a simple man, earning his coin by musical trade and running a con in the streets of Everwind. This is where Karus learned to have a swift tongue as he grew up more, and was even given a chance to go into the bardic Colleges until he was the age of 19. Karus kept his trade on the streets of running cons and lieing about information, as well as his College life separate. He joined a Guild after the Dragons attacks occurred and the Silvervine Army were known through the city to have caused war and the destruction. The Guild was run by a Gnome named 'Tiddy' by nickname. He took Karus under his wing and even taught him Gnomish. Karus used this opportunity to make a name for himself and joined this guild in Everwind. Learning more to perform and sell his products, becoming eerily good and even using fear in his tactics. When poeple pass away, Karus learned from the secrets and college acts to take the shadow and form of people who had died. Using his own abilities and mimicry, Karus manipulated many businesses to his favor for a time. He gained a small name and soon, was on his own and created his own mask shop. Adulthood Karus spent years regaining the trade his father once did. He made mask for parties and around the city balls. He used his information from the streets and being in a guild to create his craft and sell it. One day he found his business tarnished and a symbol of a clown mask appeared. Karus was filled with anger, soon set off and leaving everwind, knowing it was no longer safe. When he went to speak to his mother and step father. He found them both murdered in his home. Using the shadows and knowing his step father. He used his image and appearance, he forged documents and gained a sum of gold that he still has to this day. Soon, he used his ties to get him access to a new guild he could join. He isn't as adventurous as many of the others he has heard grand stories for.... But he was not going to be killed to such a fate. Taking on a new persona.. using a false story to gain him view, and his skills of manipulation got him into the burning phoenix. Category:Player Character Category:Burning Phoenix